narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Contradictions This page says Kaguya was the first human to possess Chakra. The Chakra page says chakra is in every cell of the body. Thus the two pages contradict each other as the chakra page implies every human has chakra. I think the correct interpretation of is to say Kaguya was the first human able to use chakra. Krikara (talk)Krikara :How does it contradict? She was the first human to have Chakra, now every human has Chakra. There always has to be a first one, hm? Seelentau 愛議 17:19, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :: They do not contradict, as the sage was the first to be born with it. However, Madara does say that she is the first to be able to use it. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 17:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :: They do contradict unless you want to assume that every Shinobi in the Naruto universe is related to Kaguya. And it has been proven in the past that not all shinobi are related to the Sage of the Six paths, so we know they aren't all related to Kaguya as well. There simply is no first person that has chakra, but rather everyone has chakra. It is just that people didn't know how to use it back then. Krikara (talk) 19:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I think we should wait for raws. In any case, she would have to have been the first person to have chakra in the sense that she could actually mould and use it. Every living thing has chakra, they just didn't know how to use it before.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope, it was the Sennin who found out how to create it from those energies. His mum got the chakra as a whole. Seelentau 愛議 18:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::The translation says Rikudo Sennin was the first person to wield chakra. This means to use with skill. Kaguya had an excessive amount of chakra that made her godlike, but that doesn't mean she could wield it, meaning use ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc. She probably used chakra as raw power, like how Rock Lee utilizes his chakra. Krikara :: No, it says that he was the first born with it. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 19:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Also, Ninjutsu wasn't even a term at that time. Seelentau 愛議 19:18, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::It says he was the first born who could wield chakra. Which is different from the first born with chakra. No one before him understood how to manipulate chakra.Krikara (talk) 19:20, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::He learned how to create chakra. His mother oviously knew how to use the chakra from the fruit. Seelentau 愛議 19:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Maybe the fruit was one of knowledge, not power. She simply learned how to control chakra already in her body upon eating it. Otherwise it really doesn't make sense, because everyone would have to be descended from her or So6p, but that contradicts what Madara said and gives one less of a reason for the tree to take it "back"--Elveonora (talk) 21:02, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Rinnegan Shouldn't she have the Rinnegan since she was the original human who used Chakra? Her son had to inherit his kekkei genkai from somewhere. --ElvinWindSword (talk) 21:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC)ElvinWindSword :No. Omnibender - Talk - 22:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC) All Kekkei Genkai has to be inherited from somewhere, the Sage's Rinnegan couldn't have appeared out of no where. Eventhough we can't add her as a user until it's confirmed in the manga, can't we state in the trivia section of the page that she could be the possible source of the Rinnegan? --ElvinWindSword (talk) 22:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC)ElvinWindSword :The first known person to have the Rinnegan is the Sage. The Rinnegan had to start somewhere, and he was the start. Your own logic.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke is the first known user of Blaze Release and Hashirama Senju is the first known user of Wood Release but the Kekkei Genkai is stated as an Uchiha Clan Kekkei Genkai and Senju Clan Kekkei Genkai (respectively), so why are those blood line limits listed as properties of their user's clan? If one person's ability is extended to the rest of their relatives, why isn't Kayuga listed as a possible origin for the Rinnegan in the trivia section? --ElvinWindSword (talk) 23:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC)ElvinWindSword :Wrong. Sasuke is not the first known user on account of Tobirama knowing what a Kagutsuchi was. Sasuke is the only Uchiha we know that has used the technique, he's not the only user of it though. So your whle theory falls apart there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:04, September 16, 2013 (UTC) You are right about Sasuke but my theory still stands firm since Hashirama is the first known example of a wood release user, yet his whole clan is attributed to the blood line limit. So Kayuga being stated as a possible user in the trivia section is feasible since the Hagaromo gained his abilities from his mother (just like how all blood line limits are passed on: from your parents/ancestors)--ElvinWindSword (talk) 00:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC)ElvinWindSword :Wood Release is associated with the Senju because they became known as the Senju Clan of the Forest under Hashirama's command, him being the one to have it. Kaguya being listed as a possible user is not feasible. Omnibender - Talk - 00:20, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Hashirama's abilities were called a kekkei genkai hijutsu in any case, and while we could speculate why, it is not unheard of in the first place: Kimimaro had the Shikotsumyaku and none of his clan members did but it was a known kekkei genkai in the clan. Point of the matter is, we don't know the full story so we're not going to attribute the Rinnegan to Kaguya, not even in trivia speculation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:27, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Nobody should write any speculations...I remember quite well how some people wrote how Tobi aka Madara is alive due to his strong chakra...Then it turned out that most childish theory is right and all fancy theories about Madara are wrong... Until we have confirmed information about what Kaguya had of powers, nobody shall write any speculation, even if they are based on facts, because in this manga there are no facts until we have prof...Also stop writing all those Bible stuff...Fans don't come to narutopedia to read about religions...YamatoTakeru (talk) 19:01, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Tenpenchii? The panel on page 12 of chapter 670 shows that Kaguya is manipulating something similar to Tenpenchii. Does she count as a user? KazeKitsune (talk) 17:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :I don't quite think she's a user, but I do think it's similar enough to bring up in the trivia section. I made a topic about that in that article's talk page earlier today. Omnibender - Talk - 17:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Species. Is she a human though? She had "horns" and whatnot BEFORE consuming the fruit, so they aren't a "side effect" of eating it. Sage also said "She came TO your land from a far away place", and people called her the "Rabbit Goddess" or "The Demon". Yes, the Sage is "human", but that side could come from his father or something. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:34, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Are we sure it's not just some headdress? Well, her son obviously has real horns, but those might be because of him having been a jinchuuriki I suppose. She has this weird sex-appeal about her. Hot, but scary at the same time.--Elveonora (talk) 10:56, March 27, 2014 (UTC) There is no front to this "headdress" nor do any of the images of her show anything under her hair to suggest it is either. When the Sage and his brother were fighting the beast, it shows that they both already have spiked protrusions out of their foreheads. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) It's pointless for us to speculate anyway. If we are ever told otherwise, we will note so--Elveonora (talk) 11:30, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Do we even know if the image we have of her is from before she consumed the fruit? For all we know, she got the horns from eating the fruit, and her sons were born with it because she ate the fruit. Omnibender - Talk - 15:49, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :As could be seen here she already had horns before the consumption of magical fructose--Elveonora (talk) 19:44, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Before 670, I would have said that was an elaborate headpiece. Also, please don't put such a convoluted link, it looks awful when editing. I changed the link to look much cleaner. Take a look. Omnibender - Talk - 20:05, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, thanks I suppose... and I know how to link properly, I just don't have a problem with a longer link unlike "someone" ;) I mean, if there are like 3 ways to link something, why to use just one? ^_ For her species, she is definitely related to humans, since she gave birth to a man which conceived twins who gave birth to two human clans, so yeah. Although this is Japanese myths we are talking about where gods get born outta washing of nose and so on. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a demigod or something like that. But just a hypothetical question, if she turns out to be a god/demigod or if we learn that she "transcended" humanity after eating the fruit, how would we classify her?--Elveonora (talk) 22:26, March 27, 2014 (UTC) It's interesting how similar her appearance is to the Shinigami IMO. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:49, March 27, 2014 (UTC) "deceased" How do we know that? We shouldn't just bet on the obvious that she has to have died of old age or something. Especially since it's been stressed how So6p was far above a mere human, with her having been even more powerful.--Elveonora (talk) 19:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :You know. I was going to argue against this because, holy titans that is just stupid. But is far less stressful to just let the stupid be.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:00, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Deceased. Deceased everywhere. Not to be rude, but dead is dead. Hagoromo himself stated to have died. Congratulations to him for somehow managing to live as floating chakra through the ages, but dead stays dead. There are those who say that Kaguya is the Shinigami now, but obviously that's speculation, just like saying that she isn't dead.--JOA20 (talk) 20:22, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Except we were told So6p died, while we weren't about his mother. We simply can't just assume that "Oh, x character must be deceased because it was y time ago under z circumstance"--Elveonora (talk) 22:02, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah, that's your point. Well, it's a bit difficult. Was Kaguya immortal? No, or at least we don't know. She was talked about in past or present tense? Past, by both Hagoromo and Madara, and the former is way more reliable than the latter. So I guess she's dead. Or at least we can leave it to that until more info is added.--JOA20 (talk) 22:07, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Presumed Deceased is the way to go. That's because stating deceased sounds too certain, like if we were 100% undoubtedly sure, which we aren't until we are told she is dead or are shown her corpse in a coffin. I wouldn't be so paranoid under normal circumstances if we were talking about some ordinary person, but this chick has horns and ate magical god fruit.--Elveonora (talk) 22:15, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: She's dead. List her as such. Don't even entertain otherwise. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:23, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, I rather us not list her as anything in that case if presumed deceased is stretching it too far.--Elveonora (talk) 22:29, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Name In chapter #670 and according to the raws, her name is written in katakana (カグヤ) while in her first debut. Her name was written in hiragana (かぐや). So which one we choose to be her name? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:42, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Bump :) —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) What did we do before in similar cases? I think the more frequent one should be used, while the less frequent put to trivia.--Elveonora (talk) 12:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Only other case I can think of is Karura. Omnibender - Talk - 16:28, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I think it is to show Hagoromo's way of talking that moment. He changed it, so Naruto could understand him better. Narsha (talk) 18:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure that changing the script has that effect here, since they both say the same thing. This also happened with Sasuke saying Kagutsuchi at one point, and that meant nothing. Omnibender - Talk - 18:27, March 30, 2014 (UTC) kaguya clan this might be off topic and probably is pure speculation...: if U look at kaguya from above 670, page 11 if I'm not mistaken U C a hair crack in her head exactly identical to kimimaro from KAGUYA clan...and also she has the somewhat similar 2 dots above her eyes...I'm not saying their 100% definitely related cause it would B ridiculous but......care to mention it somewhere like trivia or somethin...or at least give it a thought...though I'm suspecting I MIGHT B having a lot scorn & laughter headed my way...& maybe angry complaints from the precious staff here :] --DARK ZER06 (talk) 23:34, March 29, 2014 (UTC) --DARK ZER06 (talk) 23:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Well the two dots are her eyebrows, but it's actually a cultural note. Like Powdered wigs in the west, the eyebrows shaved to a dot was a cultural trait of nobility in Japan. We'll have to check the kanji or whatever, but it might be a decent note of trivia if a clan that bears her name and similar appearance happens to have appeared prior. It could point to some distant relation or a note towards her worship (Given she was considered both a goddess and a demon) --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 00:39, March 30, 2014 (UTC) plus Kimimaro looks similar to Indra, and theres also a Hagoromo clan...--RexGodwin (talk) 00:48, March 30, 2014 (UTC) seriously :/...wow...Ddn't know that kind of stuff...thanx 4 the info btw hawkI...and as U said she was called the rabbit goddess...and the first color of rabbit that strikes into mind is white...and clearly as shown in manga her hair is probably white...also resembles the hair color of kimimaro...just noticed these similarities & thought it might B good 2 mention them...--DARK ZER06 (talk) 00:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to create a section in hagoromo clan's talk page but decided that it was unnecessary...however Cns rex brought it up here I should say that...yeah there's this clan too...and a member of them was found where both UCHIHA & SENJU were...it might also be worth mentioning in a trivia that these namings after kaguya or hagoromo may indicate that other clans beside uchiha 7 senju had ties to these members of the otsutsuki clan...--DARK ZER06 (talk) 00:59, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Well in terms of the Hagoromo thing, they both have the same meaning, but use different characters, but both refer to the Feather Mantle, or Angel Raiment, whichever you wanna use from myth. The Kaguya clan and our Rabbit Goddess however, both use the exact same spelling. So that's spelling, same cultural grooming and similar hair parting. The Kaguya are also known for "Savage battle tactics and archaic values." Whilst Kaguya herself was called both Goddess and Demon and archaic, let's be honest, is just another word for old. So it could very well be that, as insane and misguided as they were, the Kaguya were originally worshipers of the lady herself, taking from her a sort of Survival of the fittest attitude and keeping a religious and fanatical adherence to this until their destruction. While that is just a theory, we don't have a lot of information, I think with what we do have, there's at least enough for a trivia note. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 01:02, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Looking back at the chapter where it was discussed between Kabuto and Orochimaru, he said it was a long time since people like them, whose only purpose was to murder were of any use and that they attacked Kirigakure using brute force and without allies. Basically put, everything about them seems to point to them as being a clan from the Warring Clans period, like the Senju and Uchiha, who simply never allied themselves to the villages and continued to treat people outside the clan as enemies. And given the note of similarity to Indra, they could easily be a clan who descended on his side, believing him to be right, or even being a branch clan much like the the Uzumaki are to the Senju. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 01:19, March 30, 2014 (UTC) The kanji of her given name and Kimimaro's clan are the same. So it is at least trivia worthy. But Hagoromo's given name and Hagoromo (clan) are written differently, they are unlikely to be related in any way.--Elveonora (talk) 12:03, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Kaguya's strength "praised his mother's might as superior to his own." That's very presumptuous, seeing as "she was more powerful than anyone" could also imply before himself. Pesa123456789 (talk) 11:48, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :What's your point? ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 12:16, March 31, 2014 (UTC) He could just be saying it sarcastically, like for example some characters fear there mother's like Shikamaru. Just thought id add that in there. Munchvtec (talk) 15:25, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Not really... the context is important, he didn't have lol-like face. He is a serious folk--Elveonora (talk) 17:23, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Point is, the wiki is supposed to stick with solid facts, and not guess at meaning of phrases that are open-ended. Pesa123456789 (talk) 09:10, April 1, 2014 (UTC)